


Don't judge me: It's laundry day

by LadyAbigail



Series: Tumblr prompts [27]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Lack of clean panties, Laundry day, Modest Sam Winchester, Smart ass Dean Winchester, lack of clean clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 15:40:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11293677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAbigail/pseuds/LadyAbigail
Summary: No time to do laundry + severe lack of panties = an interesting laundry adventure.





	Don't judge me: It's laundry day

**Author's Note:**

> I got a little creative with the prompt "hey I'm not judging". I went with laundry day and lack of clean panties because that's happened to everybody at least once.

Laundry day sucked. Well this laundry day was going to suck. Usually you kept up on it but the last few hunts left you barely any time to do laundry. By the time Dean got you all back to the bunker you only had a single pair of panties left and they were your worst pair. They weren’t granny panties but they were ugly. At least you thought they were. They were pink with white polka dots. You were not a pink person. You were not really a thong person. The only reason you had bought the stupid thing was because you needed them for some undercover work. Dean didn’t know you owned it.

 After you got all your clothes unloaded and thrown into the laundry bin you hopped into the shower. You didn’t know how Dean did it. That man wore the same pair of boxers for days. “2 days on one side, 2 days on the other.” Even Sam found it gross. Just the thought of Dean covered in four days of dirt, grime, and monster guts made you gag. It also made you want to scrub yourself down. By the time you got done with your hot shower you had scrubbed your hair twice with your apple shampoo and scrubbed yourself multiple times with your strawberry body wash. 

When you got done with the shower and everything you decided to go down the lady route and rubbed yourself down with lotion. It always felt good to pamper yourself every now and then. When you finally got out of the bathroom you were in a black built in bra tank top, one of Dean’s flannel shirts you had stolen months ago and your hideous pink thong. You made a mental note to buy yourself some different panties to stash away. Being in a thong for over 2 hours was going to suck.

 After trotting across the hall you leaned into your bedroom and pulled out the basket. If the laundry machine was in use you were doing to flip.  You did not want to spent any more time in this damn thong than you already had to. Of course just as you leaned down to snag the basket Dean walked behind you and got a nice glimpse of your ass and the thong. When you turned around you bumped into his chest with a groan.

“Polka dot thong?” Dean gave you a smirk.

“It’s laundry day.” You growl in frustration. “It’s all I have clean.”

“Hey i’m not judging.” Dean gave you a smile and followed you when you started to walk down the hall to get to the laundry room.

“Will you stop following me around?” Even though you acted annoyed as all hell you enjoyed it when he followed you around.

“Most definitely not,” Dean made sure to stay behind you so he could try to get more glimpses of the thong. He wished he knew about that damn thing sooner.

 When you turned around the corner to head through the library to head towards the washing machines you see Sam who was nice enough to bury his face into the book. It brought a smile to your face to see Sam being modest.

 “Let me know when you’re done with the machine so I can throw my stuff in.” Sam flipped the next page in his book as you walked away. He couldn’t help but let out a chuckle as he watched Dean follow you into the next room. He was following you around like a little puppy dog.

 When you got into the laundry room you set the overflowing basket on top of the dryer then reached up to grab the laundry detergent. Dean let out a playful growl as you gave him a perfect shot of your ass.

 “Down boy,” You told him as you threw all your clothes in the machine. You didn’t care about separating them, you just wanted them clean. “Also i know you have your phone out. If you take a picture of me you aren’t getting any for a fucking month.”

 Dean closed the camera app on his phone then placed it into his back pocket. His eyes followed you as your poured the soap in the machine, closed it then put it back where it belonged. He wished you could stay in the outfit forever. When you turned around to leave the laundry room a yawn escaped your lips. You were tired from the past week and a half road trip. You just wanted to sleep for a few days. Dean placed his hand at the small of your back as he lead you through the library then back into his bedroom. He wanted to seduce you and rip that thong off of your hips but sleep was more important.


End file.
